mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Ancient Greece and Greek History based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of the Ancient Greece and Greek History based on Mickey and Friends '''it is one of the timeline Greek Dark Ages of the 13th-9th Centuries BC on the end of antiquity (c. 600 AD). It is based on the Mickey and Friends from television and comics. 1942 * In the Goofy cartoon short, ''The Olympic Champ, An overview of the Olympic Games, with demonstrations of the various games by Goofy. 1944 * In the Donald Duck cartoon short, ''Trombone Trouble'', was appearings and the gods, Jupiter and Vulcan. 1956 * In the Disneyland episode, The Goofy Sports Story, a mythical Grecian named Spyrus Olympopolus hosts a look at the ancient history of sports and how they evolved into the sports of today, with Goofy's help. 1959 * In the Donald Duck short, Donald in Mathmagic Land, Donald is teleported to Ancient Greece, where he meets Pythagoras, the father of mathematics in music. 1974 * In the comic Companhia Teatral Peninha, Fethry's theatrical troupe makes a theatre of Donald's house, Fethry Duck dressed as a roman, a pig-nose dressed as a cowboy, a duck-bill dressed as a greek and a dog-nose dressed as a viking. 1983 * In Fethry's Parodies, Pena Spartakus, Fethry Duck as Pena Spartakus, Scrooge McDuck as Patinhus, Donald Duck as Donaldus and Gloria as Glorius was appear in the only issue, with characters: Caius Bobocus and Taurus Brutus. 1985 * In the Italian time machine stories, Topolino e la guerra di Troia, Mickey and Goofy search for Zapotec during the Trojan War 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Duck to the Future, Scrooge catch a Magica de Spell an Lucky Dime, but was finding a Gladiator. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, A Case of Stage Blight, an tragedian puppet Euripides, was appear along with the Voltaire, was acted from two favorite hands by Sewernose de Bergerac. 1990 * In the Italian comic, Le sette meraviglie dei paperi, Donald, John D. Rockerduck, Magica de Spell, Scrooge, Ludwig and his Nephews was baseing a the Greek History * In DuckTales episode, A DuckTales Valentine, Scrooge goes find the Cupid's arrow in the temple of Aphroducky, the're appears as Aphroducky (based on the name Aphrodite). * In the Italian comic Zio Paperone e il mistero dell'Olimpo, Uncle Scrooge and his nephews go to Olympus to find ways to make money and they meet the gods. 1991 * In the DuckTales comic, A Dime in Time Part Two, Scrooge, Nephews and Launchpad goes catch a Magica and Lucky Dime when goes in the Ancient Roma and Pastarus Pizzaria. * In Italian time machine stories, Pippo e l'introvabile Ambvrgvs, Because Professor Marlin has been lost in the past, Goofy can be moved to ancient Rome to seek him out. 1995 * In the comic The Treasury Of Croesus, Scrooge collects all the columns for the Efesos Artemis temple, rebuilds it, read the inscription, and they find Croesus' biggest treasure. 1996 * In the comic The First Olympic Champ, Donald and his nephews was basing on the Greek History, including a Zeus. * In Joe Carioca Hercule series, José Carioca as Zércules, Nestor as Nestoreu, Pedrão Feijoada as Pedran, Rosinha as Hipólita, and the new characters: Ja-hera and Ze'us. 1998 * In the comic The Golden Scissors, Donald, Scrooge, Nephews and Gyro was goes at the The Golden Scissors, and the Ancient Grece, Scrooge sponsors Donald to be disk champion at the games. 1999 * In ''Mickey Mouse Works ''episode, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck compete in Shakespeare's tale of mismatched lovers and a special love potion. Category:Alternative Identities Category:Timeline